


James Dean Daydream

by Cinderella1181



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: Alli shows up to work to be surprised by her ex. The ex who broke her heart. Can she forgive him? Henry Cavill has a lot of explaining to do.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	James Dean Daydream

Alli looked at the call sheet for the photo shoot, it was a lot of people she had worked with before. She scanned down to the end of the list and there was a name there she had hoped to never see again. Henry Cavill. She closed her eyes. This was going to be the most difficult photo shoot that she had ever been on, she could just feel it in her bones. She moved into the make up tent. 

“Alli Bear!” Thomas said once he saw her. “Girl, thank god you are here, I thought I was going to have to deal with all these skinnies all day. Good to see they got some roundness around here.”

Alli laughed. “Nope, Carly and Jessa are on their way too. Thick sisters represent.” She snapped. 

“Girl yes!” He snapped with her. “Let's get you glammed up fam.” He leaned in and kissed her as she sat in his chair. “Tell me everything about what you have been doing in the weeks since I have seen you.”

“You know.. Trying to take down the fashion industry one show at a time. I am actually going to London next week to be on the second season of Heidi and Tim’s show.” She grinned. “I am one of their plus models in the pool. It’s exciting.”

He grinned. “Girl you better slay that runway.”

“You know it.” She laughed. 

The door of the trailer opened and closed. They both looked up and there he stood. He smiled, that megawatt smile of his and met her eyes. “Alli.” He said. Her name sounded like a prayer on his lips. 

“Hen.” she replied, “It’s good to see you.”

“Yeah you too. Thomas, nice to see you again. I can go and come back later if that’s easier for you.”

“Boy sit down. Alli was just telling me about her fabulous year coming up.” He said. Alli turned his head and shot daggers at him. “Seems she is going to be in your part of the world.”

Henry sat in the chair next to her. “Yeah?”

She turned and looked at him. “Yeah, I am going to be in London for about six weeks,” she said quietly. 

Henry’s blue eyes lit up. “Yeah?” He grinned. “I’d love to see you while you're there.”  
Alli looked at him. “I am going to be working,” she said quietly. 

“She’s gonna have time. Her number hasn’t changed.” Thomas said. “You should get a hold of her.”

“I think I will Thomas. I’ll wear her down to at least get drinks with me.” Henry grinned. 

Alli rolled her eyes. “We will try and plan something, but if it doesn’t happen then it doesn’t happen.” She said. 

Henry threw his hands up. “You got it.” 

***

Henry stood off to the side looking at the various groupings of people who were taking photos together for this ad campaign. He tried to not stare, but she was there, and she was stunning. He had made it so the two of them would have to work together later in the day. For now he was content on watching her with the other models. 

The photographer looked at the camera and smiled. “Okay ladies. Get in your next outfits. Henry, you're up.”

He smiled and headed towards the set. He paused as he passed Alli. “Can’t wait to see what you're going to do next.”

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, saying nothing and heading to the dressing room. He grinned after her. 

***  
“Alli, Jameson needs you back on set,” the photographer's assistant said. 

Alli looked at her and nodded. “In this outfit?” she asked. The assistant didn’t even answer. Alli sighed and went over to the set area. Henry was standing there, his arms across his massive chest. 

Jameson smiled. “You look good Alli. Go head over by Henry.” He smiled. 

Alli smiled and nodded. Henry didn’t even hesitate and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in to him, smiling down at her. “You look gorgeous.” He said, moving them just slightly as they worked through the pictures. 

“You planned this didn’t you?” She asked. 

“Maybe. But, these pictures are really going to help your career too. I am kinda a big deal.” He turned her so she was pressed against him. 

“And still so damned humble.” She laughed, as his strong arm ran around her stomach. “It’s been nice seeing you today Hen.” She closed her eyes as he dropped his head to her neck. “I mean it. I am glad to see you doing well.”

“You still won’t forgive me?” He asked softly as he leaned her back. 

“For basically having a fake romance and breaking my heart, yeah, that’s kinda hard to get over.” She said quietly. 

He shifted them a little. Jameson had stopped barking orders and was just letting them move as they wanted too, she could only imagine the pictures he was getting, but she couldn’t even focus on them right now. Her focus was on Henry and his hands on her face. He looked down into her stormy grey green eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to do it. But, by the time I could get those words out it had been decided for me.” 

She shrugged a little. They ended up with her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, she could feel his head rest on hers. “Forgiven.” She said quietly. “I understand I’m very much not the kind of girl your directors and publicists want to have you connected to.”

He moved and wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her soundly when she said that. He let his tongue probe into her mouth, fighting her for dominance. She melted into the kiss, into his arms. Suddenly the fact there was a room full of people did not even matter. All that mattered was that this beautiful man was kissing her. 

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her. “Fuck them. I have wanted you for the second I saw you Alli. Give me another chance please?”

She looked at him, as they stood back up. She moved away from him. “I...I have to think.” She stammered and turned and walked off set. 

***

Alli was sitting in one of the chairs that were in the dressing room. She was finishing tying on her trainers and stood up to leave. She couldn’t make her escape from this place soon enough. She just wanted to get as far away from this place as she possibly could. She stepped out of the room, directly into the broad chest of Henry. She looked up at him. “My god, you don’t stop do you?”

“You liked my tenacity at one time.” He smiled at her. “Alli, come have dinner with me at my hotel. Please?”

“Hen.” She said quietly. 

“Alli, please I am begging you, look I’ll get down on my knees.” He said and did just exactly that. “Please Allicat, please.”

A shiver went down her spine. She hadn’t heard that nickname since he had gone back to Los Angeles. She looked down at him, her hand reaching out, fingers playing in his hair. She sighed deeply. “Get up. That’s fine. Fine, you know you're irritating right?”

“I was aware. Don’t forget, older brothers.” Henry laughed. He stood up and smiled at her. “I’m at the Plaza.” 

She shook her head. “Of course you are. No doubletree for you and your posh bottom.” She grinned. “I will be there later, let me go home and get this makeup off and get changed. Casual dinner, understood, casual.” She started to walk away.

He put his hands up in the air. “Casual is your request, it will be.” He smiled after her. 

“And in the restaurant, not in your hotel room.” She stopped, turning and wagging her finger at him. “I am serious. No hotel room, no tight shirts, nothing, Do you hear me? You have to wear pants!”

Henry laughed a little. “Fine, fine, nothing fun, got it.” He said. “Go get ready. I will see you at seven.”

She nodded. “Seven.” 

***

Alli walked into her apartment and began to strip off, heading into the bathroom and turning on the hot water in the shower and closing the curtain. She tossed clothes into the bin and stood there in her room looking at the mess it was. She shook her head. She was going to have to do laundry before she left for London. She went over to her closet and pulled out her most form flattering jeans, sparkly tank top, and cardigan that was very flattering. 

She headed into the shower and washed up. She was having the age old crisis of does she shave to her knees, or everything. She sighed and decided to get the whole kit and caboodle, but she was not going to be wearing sexy underwear. No, it was going to be utilitarian and just tastefull. She contended that he had lost the privilege to see her in fancy underwear the day he didn’t call her to tell her he was breaking up with her. 

TMZ was both a great source of entertainment to her, but also the bane of her existence. She could still feel the knife in her heart. The pictures and video of Henry with the blond actress were plastered across her tv. She had been in shock. She texted him and nothing came back to her. He just cut off his communication with her. 

She tried to shake that feeling off as she finished getting ready. It was something that was deep in her heart. She had hoped that she would be over it, but she wasn’t sure. She didn’t know if she would ever really be over the heartbreak. 

She put the under garments on, finished getting dressed and looked in the mirror and sighed. “Unto the breach once more.” She muttered to herself as she headed out of the room.

***  
Henry sat in the hotel bar. He had positioned himself so he could see her come in, but not many people could see him. It was a good place to just sit, relax and people watch. He looked at his watch and sighed. Ten minutes after seven. She always ran a little behind, so he was going to give her a little longer before he gave up. 

He reached for his scotch and took a sip, intently looking at the door. He didn’t believe his eyes when she walked in. God she looked beautiful. She came into the bar, seeing him sitting there. She sat down in the chair across from him. “Sorry. Hershey was being dramatic.” She said. “You would think I did nothing with that dog at all. He was at the play place all day, but of course he didn’t want to go home.” She shook her head, reaching for his drink and taking a sip. 

He smiled at her. This was what he had missed. Her coming in all in a huff, and just inserting herself into his life. He smiled, and pointed to his glass. “That’s mine.”

She looked at the tumbler in her hand and then at him. She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“No, no it’s fine.” He said. “I always loved that about you, come in in a rush and would just take over my drink.” He laughed. “I miss that.”

She sighed. “I miss that too.” She said quietly. 

He sat forward a bit and looked at her. “I need to say something to you. I have to say these words, or I won’t be able to go on. I have to tell you what happened.”

“Hen..”

“No, please Allicat, I have to.” He sighed. “I went to LA and was ambushed by the team. Someone had gotten pictures of us. I had worked so hard at trying to keep you hidden.I wanted one thing in my life that was just, mine.” He ran his hand over his face and into his hair. “I worked so hard to keep you just for me. I was jealous, I was selfish, and now I know that was wrong. l should have worn you proudly on my arm. I was not ashamed of you at all. I never could be, you, with that body and that smile.” 

He took her hand in his. “I loved you, I wanted you. I still want you. I had no choice in the matter then, but now, I do. And screw em. I want you Alli. I want you to be on my arm, I want you to be in my bed. I want you.”

She looked away from him, tears running down her cheeks. “Henry don’t.”

“Alli, you and I fit together like a lock and a key. I want that again. Give me a chance, give me the chance to prove to you that I am serious.” He kissed the back of her hand. “All I am asking for is a chance.I wasn’t in that place in my career then, but I am not. I can choose who I am with.” 

“And I am who you choose?” She looked at him. 

“A hundred times over and over. Alli, you are the one that got away from me. Let me try. Please?” He asked. “I am just asking for a chance.”

She looked at him, and with the slightest movement, nodded yes. 

***

“You mean to tell me that in the last four years, the longest relationship you’ve had is like.. 8 months?” Alli looked at him. 

“Yup, all short and sweet.” He replied. 

“We dated for almost two and half years.” She said quietly.

He nodded. “I know. I am telling you, you are the one that got away from me.” 

Alli sat back in the chair. She crossed her arms. “Wow.” She reached and took a sip of her wine from the glass in front of her. “I can’t believe it.”

“What about you? What was your longest in that time?” Henry asked, as he popped a piece of his dinner into his mouth. 

She looked at him. “Fourteen months.” She shrugged. “And then another for about 10 months. That was it.”

He grinned at her, that cheshire cat grin that he had. “Was I the one that got away from you as well?”

Alli shrugged. “I mean, if that makes you feel better about the abysmal relationships that we have had since then, sure.” She smiled a little. “You broke my heart, honestly Hen, broke it in two. I was so shattered. Here was this man who I had been carefully dating, and hiding with, and enjoying every second of our quiet bliss, and then you went and did that. I just. I don’t know, I was shattered, and then she was skinny and blond…”

“Yeah, I didn’t choose her. If that had been a choice I would have just come back to New York to get you and bring you out. It was a showmance. My god, we didn’t even have sex. Like, she was just doing a job It was sad. The whole time I was like, I should have fought a little harder. I was stupid Alli, honestly. I should have fought for us.”

She nodded. “I agree.” She smiled. “Wait, you mean to tell me that she never once made a pass at you?” 

“Nope.”

“Was she blind?” Alli inquired. “I mean seriously. You're beautiful.”

She watched him smile. “You still think I am handsome.”

She rolled her eyes. She waved to the male waiter that was walking by. “Question, do you think he is handsome? Like, not in a sexual way, but, just, in a specimen kind of way.”

He looked at Henry and nodded. “Honestly he’s kinda goals.” 

Alli grinned. “Thank you.” She laughed. “You’re handsome to everyone buddy. Hate to break it to you.” 

“Yeah but you think I’m beautiful, and probably sexy, you just don’t want to say it.” Henry grinned at her. 

She shook her head. “You're not going to win me over that easily. Nice try buddy.” Alli grinned at him. She sat there quietly for a second. “I have missed this, this easiness with you.” She sighed. “I always enjoyed the fact that we could either sit in silence in the room together or we could be talking a mile a minute, but it was just nice, the two of us.”

He reached out and took her hand. She watched as he kissed the back of it. “You were by far the best thing in my life. I miss us. I miss that too. I miss sitting on my computer gaming and you reading a book, and just glancing up and seeing you smile at something in your book. I always loved that.” He smiled a little. 

She grinned at him. “I’d sit and watch you, for hours playing with your head set on. You’d get so excited, it is always fun to see.” She smiled.  
He sighed. “Why did I let this happen to us? You know by this time, we would have been married at least three years.” Henry looked at her. “I had the ring all ready to go.”

Alli looked away. “Don’t say that. Please don’t say words like that. I can’t take it.”

Henry looked away from her. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. He sighed. “I would have married you in a heartbeat. I would have been yours, we would have had a beautiful wedding and you and I would have a kid or two besides Kal.” He looked at her. “We can still have that now. You and I can still make this work Alli.” He said quietly. “You and I can be together.”

She looked at him and sighed. “I don’t know if I can do it.” She responded. 

“All I am asking for is a chance. Please, A chance for you to see that I am serious. Can I please have that?” Henry asked. 

She looked at him. “I...I need to use the restroom. I will be back. I’m not running away, I just...I need a moment.” She stood up. “Here… hold my purse.”

He smiled. “Collateral. I like it.” He nodded. “Take your time and think.”

Alli stood and walked to the bathroom, digesting everything that she had just heard. She went in, thankful that there was a little seating area in it. She sat on the edge of the armchair and looked at her hands. He loved her, he had never wanted to cheat on her. He admitted it was wrong, but could she really believe him. 

Could the two of them weather the storm? She hoped so. Her body ached being near him. Every ounce of her wanted to be close to him. He was a mega star now and she was coming up in the modeling world. Now would make a lot more sense for them to be a couple than it had been before. 

She stood, walking over to the sinks and looked in the mirror. She sighed, she had no idea what she was going to do. The only thing she did know was that she wanted him. They were an excellent couple together. She had to give him another chance. She straightened her cardigan and headed back out there. 

Alli had never been one to be exceptionally bold, but she was going to do this. She walked up to him, took his face in both of her hands and kissed him. He still tasted the same, he still felt the same under her lips. She kissed him for a few seconds, finally breaking it and sitting back down in her chair. She looked at him, as he sat there in stunned silence. “Fuck it.. I have wanted to be with you since the day I met you.”

“You mean it?’ Henry asked.  
“I do.” Alli replied. “I really do.”

“Well then, let me get the check.” He said waving for the waiter

All that she could do in that moment was chuckle. “Don’t waste time do you?”

“Not when it comes to bedding you. I hope you don’t have anything going on tomorrow, cause you are going to be indisposed.” He replied. 

“How is something that is gonna take 15 minutes tops gonna keep me busy all night?” Alli asked. 

“Not funny.” He smirked. “Not funny at all.”

***  
Alli stood close to Henry in the elevator. His hand engulfed hers and he held onto it for dear life. He wasn’t going to let her go this time. This was the girl that he wanted, the girl that he had dreamed about. This was the one that all of his hopes and dreams rested on. He leaned in and kissed her head. “I am glad you decided to not hold out on your no sex promise.” He said. “I was hoping I could wear you down.”

She laughed at him and shook her head. “You can be very persuasive if you need to be.” She replied.

Henry grinned. “Oh I know I can be.” He laughed a little. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened up. He led her out of the elevator, down the hall and stopped at a room that said simply suite next to it. He pulled out his key card, opening the door and holding it for her. “After you my dear.” He said. 

He watched as Alli walked into the room. He felt like he was really watching her walk back into his life. That simple act of her crossing the threshold was all he needed. He followed in behind her and shut the door, closing and locking it for the night. 

He watched as Alli came in, set her purse down, took off her shoes and went and sat on the small couch in the living room area. She smiled up at him. “Are you coming to sit with me or what?” She asked. 

Henry grinned at her and went over and sat down with her. As soon as he was on the couch she was moving towards him, kissing him. He grabbed her tight and held her close to him. He maneuvered her so she was sitting on his lap. Henry let his hands rest on her hips. She sat up, looking down at his face after the broken kiss. 

“I have missed your kisses more than I can begin to tell you.” She smiled and leaned down and kissed him again. She sat up once again and took off her cardigan, tossing it aside. Henry looked up at her and grinned. His hands ran up under her shirt and pulled it up to expose her creamy white skin to him. He leaned in and kissed her in the valley between her breasts. “So, about my underclothes…” She started. 

“Did you have a Briget Jones moment?” He asked. 

Alli laughed. “Yes I did. I promise you, next time, sexy.” She grinned as he pulled her shirt off over her head. 

“You could wear a rain coat and welly boots and long pajamas and I would think you were sexy darling.” He smiled at her. He kissed right under her breast. “Anything you have on is sexy I am sure.” 

He let her unbutton the shirt he was wearing and her hands instantly went into the hair on his chest. He moaned and she smiled. “I missed this, your fur coat.”

He chuckled. “You're about the only person who has ever missed it.” He shifted so that she could remove the shirt from him completely. “Most of the girls I've dated have just wanted me to shave it or wax it.”

“No! Never. It’s wonderful. It makes you look like a real man.” She leaned in and kissed him. “I love it and I want you to always have it.”

Henry smiled at her. “Deal.”

He ran his hands down the front of her, cupping her breasts as he did. He stopped and looked at her. “What?” She asked. 

“Nothing, just, I can’t believe you are here again. I can’t believe that you and I are together in all of this. I have wanted nothing more than to have this moment and here you are. Sitting on my lap, with your shirt off. Pinch me this must be a…..oww son of a …” His hand went to his nipple that had just been tweaked. 

Alli laughed from her vantage point above him. “That help you know it’s not a dream?”

Henry pulled a face. “You're so funny. I forgot how much I do not miss this part of your personality.” He wrapped his hands under her thighs. In one swift motion he managed to stand up holding her in his arms. “I am going to make you suffer for that.”

She giggled. “I am greatly looking forward to this form of punishment. I’ve obviously been a very naughty girl.” She kissed all over his face. “I always did like it when you punished me this way.”

He smiled at her and plopped her on the bed. He looked down at her, she was just in her jeans, and her bra. He stood between her legs, leaning over her a little and placing his hand in the center of her chest. “I had forgotten what this sight looked like.” He smiled. “I do however remember how much I love this look.” He let it drag down to the button on her pants. He pulled at it, opening it and unzipping her pants in one smooth move. He could feel her quiver. 

It had been too long since they had been this close to each other, but he remembered every fine detail of her, everything that she liked. He grabbed her jeans and her panties all at the same time. He tugged at them and she lifted her hips as he tugged them down her. He saw her sex already glistening with excitement and it caused the partial erection that he had to roar to life. 

He divested her of her clothing and knelt before her. He took her leg in his hand and kissed the top of her foot, the inside of her ankle, her calf. He reached her knee and he heard her let out the breath she was holding and take in another. He looked up at her, placing a kiss on her knee and then up every inch of her thigh. He pushed her legs apart, exposing her core to him. He simply blew on the wetness there, sending a shiver all over her body. She watched intently as he ignored the gift he wanted, and treated her other leg to the same treatment that he had given her first leg.

“Henry please.” Alli pleaded with him. “Please, take your time later.”

He shifted himself forward and lifted both of her legs onto his shoulders and pulled her to the end of the bed. “I have to punish you for being naughty.” He smiled. He moved in closer to her core and let his tongue lick at her most sensitive bud. She arched her back and brought her sex closer to his mouth in one movement. He pressed his face between her thighs and began his delicate work manipulating her sex with his tongue.

Henry became focused in his work, and the sounds that he was eliciting from her mouth. He had missed this, the sound of her as she writhed in pleasure. He had to stop soon and fill her or he was going to make this all an embarrassingly short interlude. He moved his mouth away from her and moaned. “I forgot how sweet you tasted.” He continued to hold on to her legs, dropping them over his arms as he stood up. “But I need you Alli, my god, I have never needed anyone as much as I need you now.” He managed to get out. 

He dropped his hands to the front of his pants, thanking his lucky stars he had thought to undo his button when he started his work. He unzipped the front of his slacks and tugged his pants down. Once he was free he paused at her entrance. “Are you ready? You still want me?”

Alli nodded. “Oh my stars yes, please Henry.” She managed to get out.  
He grinned and pressed himself into her, slowly, inch by inch until he had bottomed out in her. He placed his hands on either side of her, her hips canted up as he had her legs captured. He moaned. “Fuck Alli, fuck.” He pulled his hips out slowly and pressed back into her. He felt her shiver when he did. 

That was all he needed before he began to repeat the motion. Over and over he pulled his hips from her and pushed them back in. He had forgotten how good she felt surrounding him, how every inch of her was created in just the way he liked it. No one had ever felt like this, this was the girl who was made for him. Every part of her knew exactly what he craved. He knew that this was not going to be the time that would be slow. He was aware as he pumped his hips in and out of her that this was going to be the time that he didn’t last as long as he could, but he didn’t care. He was going to make her his over and over. 

He knew he was getting close to her release. He knew the sound of her excitement as it grew. He shifted a little, letting one of his hands smack at her ass, the resounding crack in the room and her gasp was enough to know that he would soon be met with the onslaught of her orgasm. 

He pressed his hips forward just a few times more before he felt her pleasure grab him. The velvet of her walls crashed down on him and pulled him into her deeper. He moaned, throwing his head back as the feeling spurred him on. He grunted, the vice grip around him not letting him move as well as he had wanted. 

He felt his own release begin to percolate just beneath the surface. He completed just a few more revolutions of his hips before he felt his heat erupt into her. He tried to keep moving but he ended up stuttering to a stop as he filled her. He stayed connected with her, until he finally found the strength to shift them into the bed and collapsed next to her. He watched as her arm was across her eyes, panting, saying nothing. 

She finally moved her head and looked at him. “Damn.”

He laughed a little. “Yes damn.” He replied. “I missed that.”

“So did I.” She said. “A whole lot.” 

“Stay the night?” Henry asked. 

She nodded, moving to rest her head on his chest. “You have a lot of time to make up for.” She yawned. 

“Well I can’t make it all up in one night.” He said. 

“No but you can try.” She grinned. “You sure as hell can try.”


End file.
